


Monday Monday

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Juris Imprudence [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, “One hell of a morning has turned into a bitch of a day!”</p><p>Jack O'Neill observes how a Monday treats the senior associates at WOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Monday

When Jack stepped into the break room for his mid-afternoon coffee, he was alarmed to see Sam, Rodney, John, Daniel, and Cam huddled around the table, hunched over their respective mugs of coffee and looking exhausted. It was only Monday.  
  
“Everything all right?” Jack asked.  
  
“One hell of a morning has turned into a bitch of a day,” Daniel said.  
  
Jack vaguely remembered Daniel’s work cell phone ringing before the alarm clock even went off, Daniel grumbling and fumbling for it and then going tearing into the other room. Jack was pretty sure Daniel had talked nonstop through brushing his teeth, shaving, dressing, and driving into the office. He’d still been locked in his office when Jack arrived at a more human hour.  
  
“How so?” Jack asked.  
  
“Felicia jumped out of a window.” Daniel sipped some of his coffee, barely even seemed to taste it. “She was trying to run away from her mom’s house. Busted her ankle. Took a detour to the ER before ultimately being transported to the county jail. And guess what? She hates it there.”  
  
“Surprise, surprise,” John said. “I just discovered that someone has been embezzling money from the Lantash Estate.” It was a bankruptcy he’d kept even after Anne took over Aiden’s caseload. “Been on the phone all morning with FBI agents from the white collar division. Damn math nerds with badges were no help at all.”  
  
Jack knew John could do incredibly high-level math almost instantaneously, but he said nothing about John possibly also being a math nerd.  
  
Rodney growled. “No better than the CDC. I told them the virus my client was attempting to patent was non-viable, but they shut down that birthday party anyway, and now some B-list celebrity is all over twitter, freaking out about how her toddler had the worst third birthday ever. He’s three. He won’t even remember.”  
  
“The Internet is forever,” Sam pointed out. “And you will forever be the ruiner of toddler birthday parties.”  
  
“You’re not one to talk,” Rodney snapped.  
  
Sam sighed. “I know.”  
  
“What happened?” Jack wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know, though.  
  
Sam smiled tightly. “Nothing, sir. Just, you know, an issue of syllables.”  
  
Jack was confused.  
  
Daniel said, “Naquadah, Naquadriah.”  
  
Jack winced. “Right. What about you, Mitchell? You’re looking like someone peed in your cheerios too.”  
  
“Turns out my client who’s in jail and also going through a divorce - he gave his girlfriend power of attorney over him while he’s inside. I just found out that not only is she cheating on him, she’s cheating on him with more than one guy, and also she moved one of her ex-husbands into my client’s house and is basically squatting there, and also her son is handling my client’s roofing business while he’s inside, and the kid is barely competent.” Cam stared glumly into his coffee mug.  
  
Jack’s mind spun. “There are evictions to file, injunctions to file, police to call -”  
  
“It’s all on my to-do list, sir,” Cam said. “I’m just, you know, dreading the part where I tell my client that his girlfriend is cheating on him.”  
  
Sam nodded sympathetically. “It sucks when you have to be the messenger on that kind of thing for someone you know. When it’s someone you don’t really know, it’s...awkward.”  
  
Jack stared at some of his best and brightest senior associates for a long moment. Then he said, “Barbecue at my place on Friday?”  
  
“Booze, tonight,” Rodney said, “and lots of it.” The heated glance he cast John was the cue for everyone else to get back to their desks and keep on working.  
  
Jack glanced at Daniel and thought of all the places he knew around the office that were more secure and more private than the storage closet.  
  
“See you later, Daniel,” Jack said, but Daniel missed the meaningful waggle of eyebrows entirely.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. He’d summon Daniel to his windowless soundproofed office a little later.


End file.
